More Than One World
by Yami's Devil
Summary: What happens when Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Bakugan, and Pokemon are all brought to a place called The Main World, and they have to save it in order too save their own world. In this, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang meets other duelists from the future, the others do too.
1. Strange Group One

_Okay, I know I haven't been updating this story for a while, but I'm REALLY busy! So just bear with me on the three chapters that are already up!_

Yugi: Man you are SOOOO slow!

_Can it or YOU'LL be the next one to be killed in a story of mine!_

Yami: Kill him. And I kill you.

_Man you're no fun at all!_

Ryou: Anyways, here's **Strange Group One**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, YUGIOH GX, YUGIOH 5DS, BAKUGAN, POKEMON, OR DIGIMON!**

* * *

Hi my name is Yugi Muto, I'm not an ordinary person, I possess something called Shadow Magic, and its not just that make me unusual, it's my appearance as well, my hair is probably the most unusual thing a person can look at. My hair is tri-colored, the colors that make it up are, blond, purple, and black, my blond bangs frame my once innocent face, my amethyst/crimson colored eyes, which once held a very visible innocents, were a pair that a girl would have to be dragged from. And my size is also unusual because I'm eighteen years old and I look more like fifteen, and I'm not the only one with magic, my "brother" Atemu or as we like to call him, Yami who looks amazingly like me also has Shadow Magic.

Yami has pure crimson eyes and looks like me, but more mature, his features are sharper than mine and his hair is a little bit different than my own. While my hair has blond, black and purple, Yami's has blond, black and red, and plus his hair has more highlights than my hair, I look like Yami because I use to be his reincarnation from when Yami use to be a Pharaoh 5,000 years ago. When I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I had also unleashed Yami from his prison within it, the same thing happened to Bakura and Marik, well not Marik exactly, Bakura used to be a thief from Yami's time as the Pharaoh. But Marik wasn't like them, he used to be like another personality to Malik, when Yami and Bakura received their own bodies, Malik asked the Egyptian Gods if Marik could have his own body and they gave it to him. Yami wasn't too happy about that at all.

There is also another set of "twins", Ryou and Bakura, but people just like to call them the albino double, and of course, there's the chaos "twins" Malik and Marik, Ryou and Bakura have snow white hair, except Bakura's hair is more spikier than Ryou's, and Ryou has a more gentle look than Bakura. Malik and Marik both have a hair color of a very tan shade of sand, and just like with Bakura, Marik's hair is more spikier than Malik's and it sticks more upward, while Malik's hair is more downward. Me, Yami, the albinos, and the chaos duo have know each other for three years and we still laugh at the past, back then Yami, Bakura, and Marik didn't have their own bodies but instead they lived inside us. Yami lived inside me while Bakura had stayed in Ryou and Marik had lived inside Malik, it was at least two and a-half years since then and my grandpa had decided that since me, Yami, the Egypt twins, and the albinos were three sets of twins he said that we should pretend that we were related.

Ryou didn't have a problem since he would be the only one who could keep Bakura under control and he wasn't living with anyone else at the moment. Malik wasn't too sure about the idea but had to agree because if he wasn't around to look after Marik, he would surely cause trouble, and his sister Ishizu didn't really want him destroying the house. And since the albinos and the Egypt set didn't have anywhere else to live, my grandpa decided to have us clear out the two extra rooms upstairs for the other sets of twins to sleep in. We were just getting the beds, and the closets into the rooms and Marik and Bakura weren't making it making it go any faster.

"Hey Bakura, Marik," Ryou yelled to the two who were trying to get on top of the bed post that me and Yami were currently holding "These rooms are going to be your rooms too you know, so you might as well help or your going to be sleeping on the floor for the month once the rooms are finished." Bakura looked at his Hikari and grinned.

"But Ryou, my legs are in pain and my arms hurt from sending that guy to the Shadow Realm." He said in a playful voice, Ryou looked at Joey who was standing behind him and nodded. Joey raised his fist and brought it down on Bakura's head.

"Owww," He jumped to his feet and turned to Joey and grabbed his shirt. "I SWEAR ON RA'S NAME THAT I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Joey grinned in victory and pointed behind him.

Bakura turned around and saw Ryou grinning, Bakura turned back to Joey who was trying to get his shirt out of his grasp and let go of his collar. Then he turned to Ryou who was grinning like he just kick the ass of the biggest a$$hole in the entire world.

"I hate you Ryou." Bakura said glaring daggers at Ryou.

"Well I guess that now your arms and legs are healed, you can help us with moving the furniture" Ryou walked up to Bakura and pulled him over to where he had set down the box he had been carrying and pushed the box into Bakura's hands, Bakura growled in defeat, but willingly carried the box into their would-be room. I heard a giggle from my room doorway, I turned to see Yami standing there, I knew that he had just witnessed the scene that had just been played. I sighed at him and turned towards the stairs to get the rest of the two sets of twin's stuff, and after what seemed like forever, and after Malik had finally gotten Marik to help out, we'd finally managed to get the two rooms set and finished.

* * *

We had all collapsed in the living room, Ryou and Bakura had occupied the couch, meanwhile Malik and Marik and somehow managed to squeeze into the two-person armchair, and me and Yami had taken the comfy, soft, two-person armchair. While we were waiting for our energy to return to our bodies we were waiting for my grandpa to get the new games that he had gotten not too long ago, he told us that the games were given to him by three men, one was almost as tall as grandpa himself, the second looked as if he was dressed up for Halloween or something, the third was a very short man, I mean grandpa told me that he was even shorter than me from three years ago!

As we were waiting for my grampa to get back with the box, me Yami, the albino twins and the Egyptian twins were sitting in the living room. The albinos were occupying the couch, Marik and Malik were sitting, or squishing, into the two-person armchair, while me and Yami were sitting comfortably in the soft, velvet, two-person armchair. Bakura and Marik were twitching impatiently for grampa to get downstairs, Ryou and Malik were trying to keep their Darks under control, me and Yami were just sitting. Well, _I_ was just sitting, Yami kept casting glances at the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper to make sure that they wouldn't use their Shadow Magic. But after an hour of waiting, and trying to prevent the two ancient chaos eating boys under control, my grampa finally showed himself, and Marik and Bakura weren't in a very good mood.

"Sorry about the long wait, the box wa-." My grampa didn't get to finish because I had to pull him out of the way of a crazy pair of psychos that looked like they were about to strangle him.

"Are you ok grampa, your not hurt are you?" I asked him as I put him down, meanwhile, Ryou was holding the troublesome two upside down.

"Yes Yugi, I'm fine, but I still have to get used to the fact that my grandson, my adopted grandson and their friends posses an old magic that will probably get you all into another 'save the world' mess." I turned to Ryou, who was still holding Bakura and Marik upside down. (with his Shadow Magic)

"Ryou, you can put them down now, I'm sure that their heads have cleared by now." Ryou nodded, releasing his Shadow Magic, the two fell on the floor. Well, more like their heads, Yami turned to grampa.

"So grampa, what's in the boxes?" he asked.

"The items that the weird men that I told you about gave to me." I walked over and took one of the boxes while Malik took the other. Once we got the boxes opened, we saw whole bunch of weird gadgets, I pulled out two phone-like devices and noticed that one of the two had the Egyptian symbol for 'Yin' engraved above the screen.

The other had the Egyptian symbol for 'Yang' engraved above it's screen, Yami looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the gadget with 'Yang' engraved on it and grabbed it out of my hand. Ryou grabbed two that caught his eye. One of them had the Egyptian symbol for 'Robber Yin' and the other had 'Robber Yang' on it, Bakura swiped that one out of his hand and began to examine it, Marik swiped his hand through the box and pulled out two gadgets that had 'Keeper Yin' and 'Keeper Yang' engraved on them.

Malik reached into the box which he was holding and pulled out a belt that had small red and white balls attached to it, Marik stuck his hand in the box and pulled out his own belt with the balls attached. I noticed a small box inside of my box, I pulled it out and opened it, inside were nine balls that were smaller than the red and white balls.

I took out one of the small balls and examined it, I gave the symbol on the ball a closer look and gasped, ignoring the look everyone was giving me and grabbed the ball that had been placed next to the ball in my hand and held the two together and noticed that the two symbols said 'Pharaoh's Light' and 'Pharaoh's Darkness'. I took out the next two that I saw and examined them, they read 'Albino's Light' and 'Albino's Darkness', I immediately thought of Bakura and Ryou. I grabbed the two balls that had been sitting next to those two and examined them, when I saw that they read 'Falcon's Light' and 'Falcon's Darkness', Marik and Malik popped into my head.

I grabbed the next two from the box and was barely able to suppress a burst of laughter at what was on them, they read 'High Priest' and 'Four-walker', Seto and Joey came to me when I read that. Joey grabbed the ball out of my hand and blushed when he read what the symbol on the ball read, Seto looked over Joey's shoulder and burst out laughing, now _that _put the rest of us, minus me, in shock. Because nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can make the tall brunette laugh unless it is something that totally _embarrasses_ Joey enough to make him blush, and this was an exception for the CEO.

"Ok, this may seem like an awkward question to ask, but why does all of this stuff seem to belong to us?" He asked to none of us in particular.

"I second that, but I have my own complaint" Malik said as we looked at him. "What in the name of Ra are we suppose to _do with these weird gizmos_!" He was obviously saying that this was probably another call to save the world, or something like that.

"Ya' got me." Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders. Meanwhile I was thinking to myself about all of this.

_*Why _does _all of this stuff seem to belong to us?*_

* * *

_Well how did you like that?_

Yugi: You start a story, but never bother to finish it!

_Don't get me started, but your right, cause I'm thinking about updating another story!_

Yugi: YOU CRUEL PERSON!

_And you have a right to be crying because my next story involves YOU being abused by your whole family!_

Yugi: Okay, now you're just being plain mean! (pouting face)

_Don't even try, that doesn't work on me_

Yami: Yugi's right, your cruel

Yugi: WOW when did you get in the chat room!

Yami: The door was open and I hear something about Yugi being abused

Bakura: Yay, the Pharaoh's light gets injured and the Pharaoh can't doing anything about it!

Yugi: Yikes, when did you show up?

Bakura: The door was unlocked

_Remind me to get that door a new lock_

Marik: Why, I would still be able to get in either way

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CHAT ROOM!_ (Shadow Magic erupts around me)

(Bakura and Marik leave, afraid to get burned to the Shadow Realm- plus they're just plain afraid of _her_)

Yami: Where did _you_ get Shadow Magic?

_It's amazing who you can blackmail from the fanfiction stories_

Yugi: You blackmailed Shadi into giving you them didn't you?

(grins evilly) _You hit the nail on the head_

Yami: I'm wondering how you managed _that_ considering how Shadi has Shadow Magic too

_Why don't you go and ask him?_

(Yami leaves to find Shadi)

Yugi: How _did_ you get Shadi into giving you Shadow Magic?

_I'll tell you later_ (leaves)

Yugi: Okay, now I'm really scared, anyways please review!

* * *

_**Which gang will show up next?**_

_**How did Yami's Devil receive her Shadow Magic?**_

_**Find out in the next Chapter**_

_**Strange Group Number Two**_


	2. Strange Group Number Two

_Here's chapter two peoplez! enjoy!_

Yugi: It's about time you got it up

_Shut up you_

Matt: I agree with Yugi

_You too, shut up!_

Tai: You've got to learn that the more you tell people to shut up, the more they'll talk

_I don't want to hear it from YOU Tai! Now SHUT UP!_

Tai: Nope, I'm still talking

(pulls back a random curtain and shows a cage with a huge tiger inside)_ You want to say that again _Tai?

Tai: You wouldn't really let that animal loose

(grins from ear to ear and opens the cage and the tiger jumps out and starts chasing Tai, who is screaming like mad)_ DON'T _EVER TEMPT ME IN DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Matt: She's gone nuts once again (hides behind a couch where everyone else is hiding) Well, enjoy the story readers, and please be nice

* * *

**Strange Group Number Two**

Hi there, my name is Matt Ishida, me and my friends are not normal kids, you see we know about another world called the Digital world, in it are creatures called Digimon, and me and my friends are the Digidestineds. Digidestineds are kids who are destined to save the Digital world, we each have our own Digimon partner, mine partner is Gabumon, my friends are Tai, his partner Agumon, Sora and her friend Biomon, Tai's little sister Kari and her digi pal Gatomon.

There's also my little brother T.K and his Digimon Patamon, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomomon, Mimi and Palmon, a few years after we beat the Dark Masters, four new kids showed up, and they were Davis and his Digimon Veemon, Yolei and her Hawkmon, Cody and his Armadillomon and Ken and his Wormon. Even though we defeated all of the evil Dark Masters, we were all getting kind of bored of doing nothing and sitting around.

"Grr, I'm tired of sitting around," Davis exclaimed landing backwards on his back. "I almost wish that the Dark Masters would come back, at least we would have something to do besides sitting around doing nothing." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I have to agree with Davis, I mean ever since we defeated Malomiotismon, there has been absolutely _NO_ fun or entertainment." Yolei said in defeat.

"Well sitting around doing nothing is NOT going to get us any entertainment, that's for sure." Tai said standing up and straightening his back.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blinded us for a while, when we could see again, we saw three men, one taller than Geina, but shorter than me. The second one had sand colored cloth covering his body, which made him look Egyptian. And the third man was the creepiest of them all, he looked like someone dressed up for a fright party. The Egyptian man held out a strange golden object and it began to glow, soon a black hole appeared out in front of us and dumped off a bunch of kids, and some of them had what I almost didn't believe it but they had Digimon!

I looked at the three men in confusion, the men showed no emotion, it was then I noticed that they were starting to become see through. They men floated up about two feet off the ground and began saying something, when they did everyone, and I mean _everyone_ paid attention.

_ You have been brought together because of an evil _

_ that even all of you Digidestined fighting all at once _

_ wouldn't be able to take it down._

"So why did you bring all of us together to fight something we can't even beat!" A teen wearing a bandana asked.

_We only tried to bring Takato and Takuya with us, but all of you ended up _

The kids looked around, when they all got a good view about where they were, they all stood up rather quickly and some ran to others, and ended up forming two groups. A girl with orange hair walked forward and looked in our direction.

"What is going on here, where are we and who are you?" She said that last part while looking at the other group of kids.

"Um Reka, you might not want to start a fight, I mean we don't even know if those things beside them are Digimon or if we just ended up in some sort of digital virus." A boy with goggles said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever, even if they know about the Digital world there is no way I'm trusting them to be in a room with my Rennemon!" She said turning her back on us and walked up to a tall creature, she was yellow and she had purple arm coverings and looked like a fox.

"Please forgive Reka, she is not really friendly when it comes to meeting other people, even if they are other Digidestineds." A boy with dark blue hair said bowing in a generous manner, my eyes widen when I saw a Terriermon sitting up on his shoulder.

"Oh forget it Henry, she's not going to listen to anything that you have to say, that's how she is, in fact she's _never _nice to anybody that she meets for the first time." Joe stepped forward and adjusted his glassed.

"Um, if I may ask, who are all of you, my name is Joe and this is my Digimon Gomomon, and these are my friends." He pointed to us as we all gave a small wave.

"Hi my name's Mimi and this is my friend Palmon!" I sighed as Mimi shook the boy named Henry's hand.

"My name is Henry Wong, and this is Terriermon, my Digimon and my best friend." His Digimon waved and jumped into my arms since I was closer to them, after we all introduced ourselves, the strangers began to introduce themselves.

"My name's Takato Matsuki, and this is Guilmon, nice to meet you." He gave a small bow, his Digimon doing the same (or as best he could).

"I'm Reka Nonaka and this is Rennemon." The girl with orange hair said with an attitude as she looked at us with a straight face.

"My name's Takuya and I know this may seem strange, me and my friends are Digidestineds, but we have no Digimon, you see we have Spirits that are called the Ten Legendary Warriors, I have the Spirit of Flame." I stared at him with shock.

"My name's Koji and this is my brother Koichi, we have Darkness and Light of the Ten Legendary Warriors." We shook hands.

"My name is Zoe, and I have the Spirit of Wind." Sora shook her hand, yep she likes her already.

"My name is JP and I have the Spirit of Thunder." He pulls out a bar of chocolate.

"And my name's Tommy, I have the Spirit of Ice." He smiled and shook Kari's hand.

"So, why are you all here?" Izzy asked.

"We don't know, one minute we're walking through the Digital World and the next, we're here." Zoe explained.

"Well, that's bizzare, something similar happened to us, except we were at an ice cream parlor at the time." Takato said.

"Weird." Ken said picking up Wormon.

"Eeww, what is that?" Zoe shrieked when she saw Wormon.

"This is a Digimon, Wormon, your from the future and you don't know a Digimon when you see one?" Wormon looks at Ken.

"I feel insulted Ken." Ken looks at him and shrugs.

"So do I Wormon."

"Hey guys, I think you should look at this." I look to see that T.K was looking at something behind a tree, we walked over and gasped when we saw a huge black hole on the trunk of the tree.

"That's the same kind of hole that sucked us up and brought us here in the first place, we have to get away from here or we'll get sucked up again!" The two groups started running away, I looked at my friends and began running in the opposite direction of the hole in the tree, but we didn't get very far.

As we were running from the tree, I felt my body being pulled back towards the direction of the tree, I looked around and saw that my friends were being pulled back as well, suddenly I was yanked back by some strong force and I felt myself being pulled back into the darkness. Just like when I was separated from the others when we came back to the Digital World for the second time, I was doubting myself and felt that Tai was trying to take away my brother because he was acting more like one to T.K than I was.

I tried fighting the darkness, but it was stronger, all this time I was never able to bury what I had thought all those years ago, I just forgot about them, and because I never buried my thoughts, the darkness was getting into my head just as easily as the first time it did. I closed my eyes and kept fighting the darkness off, suddenly I heard Sora shout my name, I opened my eyes and saw her floating towards me.

I could barely hear what she was saying because my eyes were closing, as she got closer, her words were becoming more understandable.

_"Matt, don't fall into the darkness again, we need you, _I_ need you, please fight it Matt, you must, if you don't you might not be able to come out again."_ I snapped my eyes open as I began thinking about everything that I would be leaving if I fell into the darkness again. I swung my arms around me as I tried to keep the darkness away, I reached towards Sora and tried to grab her hand, my hand was only inches away before she grabbed my hand. Just then, I saw everyone being sucked into the black hole and then...

Everything went black.

* * *

_Sooo, you peoplez like?_

Sora: I'm sure that the answer is 'yes'

_YAY!_

Tai: (peeks out from underneath a sack of tuna fish) Is 'she' gone yet?

Matt: If your talking about Yami's Devil, then no

(notices Tai and pulls out a machine gun and starts shooting the sack instead of Tai and all of the fish spill out) _STRIPEFUR! DINNER! AND YOU'VE GOTTEN A HUMAN FOR DESSERT IF YOU CAN CATCH HIM THAT IS!_ (Tai jumps out from under the sack of fish just in time when the said tiger jumped on the sack)

Yami: Hey! I talked to Shadi and he said he doesn't remember you blackmailing him!

_Oh yeah, I forgot that I had memory-wiped him before I left._

Yugi: So how is it you have shadow magic? (gulps)

_Simple, I forced him to open the door to the shadow realm and I met a DM spirit who happened to be Tigeress-_

Yugi: That's not a real Duel Monster though.

_I know, but she was in there, she bonded to me, along with all of the other monsters of her catagory, so I basically have an unlimited amount of shadow magic from my friends in the shadow realm. It also helps that my great grandmother was a person who dealt with such creatures, she could tap into the shadow realm without a Millennium Item. And her heritage is in me, so I'm happy!_

Bakura: Okay now I want to hurt you!

_But you love me too much to do so and if you hurt me you know that I won't be able to continue the story! _(glomps the albino)

Bakura: Get off me.

_No. You are officially my pillow!_

Bakura: I AM NOT!

Yugi/Yami/Matt/Sora: (turns to readers) Hope you enjoyed the story, Yami's Devil hopes to hear from you so she can continue the frickin' story!

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW THIS_ STORY**

**Will Tai survive the tiger attack?**

**Who is the next group of teens?**

**Find out on the next 'More Than One World'**

Strange Group Number Three


	3. Strange Group Three

_Hiya people!_

Dan: It's about time!

_WELL SORRY! I WAS HAVING TROUBLE THINKING OF WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER!_

Yugi: No need to snap at us about it though.

_Oh, and for you readers info, this chapter will be kinda sh-_

Tai: Hey everybody!

Ash: I think you just made Devil mad Tai

Tai: (looks at Yami's Devil/Devil)

_I WILL KILL YOU TAI KAMIYA!_

Tai: (shrieks, screams, and runs away from Devil)

Dan: Well people (turns to readers) read the chapter and enjoy

* * *

My name is Misty, my friends are Ash and Brock, we're Pokemon trainers and my favorite Pokemon is Togepi, while Brock's is Volpix and Ash's is Pikachu. Right now we are on a search for our good friend, Professor Oak and Ash was looking around his lab for at least the hundredth time!

"Ash, how many times are you going to drag us around the professors lab, a place that has been search from the floor to the ceiling!" Ash looked at me with that clueless look of his, that was always annoying.

"What are you talking about Misty, there might be something around here that was over looked, and I'm going to find it!" I sighed.

"How long has he gone on believing that?" I whispered to Brock.

"For about two days." I sighed again.

"He'll never learn."

* * *

~Ash's POV~

Hump, Misty knows nothing, I don't really believe what I said about finding a clue that might tell where the professor is, but I can't tell them that I don't believe in anything. I always have, and my friends are expecting me to always believe in something, but what if I tell them that I lied, what next? I turned around the corner that I probably turned about a hundred times, but this time was different.

I was blinded by a light, and a strong force pushed me backwards, Pikachu dived into my jacket to hide from the light. Misty and Brock ran up behind me, but ended up covering their eyes too. Once the light cleared, I looked up and saw three men, one was wearing a sandy-place type of cloth, the second one was wearing an outfit that made him look like he was dressed up for a party, the third man looked like a midget, he was even shorter than Prof. Oak!

"Who are you?" Misty asked from behind Ash.

"We are here to tell you that you are in grave danger," the midget said, "and with the Pokemon gear that you have now, you won't stand a chance against it." the man in the cloth held his hand, in it was an object that appeared to be made out of solid gold!

The man mumbled some words that none of them could understand, and suddenly, Ash, Misty and Brock were enveloped in a bright light. When they opened their eyes they were dressed in armor-like outfits, but they were soft as velvet, Ash was wearing a red and white outfit, but he was still wearing his regular hat, on his waist was a red gadget that looked like his Pokedex, but it looked more difficult than his own. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder wearing a pendant around his neck, it was a red oval with a lightning bolt engraved on it.

Misty was wearing a light blue colored outfit and had a special bag that Togpi could easily fit in, Togepi was wearing an oval-shaped pendant with a circle that had a heart in the middle of it, on her waist was a light blue gadget that looked like the same one that Ash had. Brock was wearing a light brown outfit, he had a shoulder bag and a backpack on, they both felt light, but they were full of strange stuff, on his waist was a light brown Pokedex that looked exactly like Ash's and Misty's. Ash looked at the three strange men and asked.

"What's with all of this? What danger is coming? Why us?" but Ash was cut off from any more questions by the costume man, who held out his hand.

A ball of light appeared in his hand, it glowed red, blue, and brown as he handed it over to the midget man, who took it without hesitation. The small man turned towards Ash, Misty, and surrounded Ash and his friends.

"You must save The Main World to save your own, you will meet other kids your age who are also trying to save their worlds. Good luck."

Ash tried to yell at the men, but they disappeared from sight, Ash turned towards his friends and grabbed their hands, Pikachu crawled into Ash's jacket and Togepi crawled into Misty's bag. Brock wrapped his arms around Ash and Misty as they flew wildly through the air. They seemed to fly through the air for about hours before they landed on their butts on a very solid ground.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock had fallen unconscious for about two hours before Ash was woken up by a very anxious Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, did you have that weird dream too?" Pikachu mentally smacked himself, remembering how thick Ash could be, and started pulling at his cheeks.

Ash sat up with a yelp and rubbed his cheeks, and once his aching cheeks were not in anymore pain, Ash took a look at his surroundings. He was sitting in a small clearing that was surrounded by trees and bushes, he occasionally heard the sounds of chirping birds, and some sounds that sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. Ash looked beside him to see a sleeping Misty and Brock, he smiled to see that they were alright, suddenly he sensed that something was coming.

He looked up and saw three huge balls of light coming down from the sky, one was surrounded by strange creatures that reminded him of Pokemon, but none like he's ever seen before. The second was surrounded by six colors, red, brown, white, black, blue, and green, and in each one of the colors was something that looked like a symbol, Ash just couldn't think of what. The third one was surrounded by a pure black shadow and occasionally he could see bits of dark purple in it, there were also monsters flying around the ball, ones that looked even more dangerous than the other ones.

Ash leaned over to Misty, her being the closest one to him, grabbed her shoulder and tried to wake her up, Misty slowly woke up.

"Huh, Ash, was that all a dream?" she looked at her clothes and shrieked when she saw that the clothes that she was wearing were the same ones that the strange man had put her in.

"I don't think it was a dream Misty, we're not near the lab anymore, and we're wearing the same exact clothes that man had put us in." Misty nodded her head. "And plus, there's that," Ash looked up at the three balls in the sky. "I highly doubt that happens very often in Pallet Town." Misty nodded and looked at Brock, who was blushing in his sleep.

"He's obviously dreaming about girls, well time to wake him up." she held up her fist and brung it down on Brock's head, the teen woke up with a start and began nursing his head.

"So where to now?" Misty looked at Ash.

"Your like the leader Ash, you decide." Brock nodded.

"Yeah, you chose Ash, you're the leader." Ash nodded and looked up at the sky, he decided, he turned towards Misty and Brock.

"We're going to follow those three balls in the sky." Ash stood up and once Misty and Brock were standing beside him, they began walking towards the three balls in the sky.

* * *

_Sooo?_

Jack: Why was it so short?

_I was going to say that at the beginning of the chapter but he_ (points at Tai who is currently hanging from a fifty-foot high ceiling)_ interrupted me before I could get that far!_

Tai: I'M SORRY OK! PLEASE LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

(pretends to think about it) _No!_

Ash/Yugi/Yami: Well, readers, reviews are welcome, I think Devil will need them.

_Hehe, I can think of all the embarrassing things that I could write in the fourth chapter **Strange Group Number Four**! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With my special 'help' that is._

Matt: She's gone crazy.

Fred: Firewhiskey, anyone?

Misty: HEY! YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY! GET OUT!

George: I think that we're not welcome here.

_No, you two can stay! Gimme that Firewhiskey!_ (grabs jug and starts drinkin' it)

Brock: I think those two are the 'help' that Demon was talking about

Ash: Then the BBB are in serious trouble

BBB/Murucho: I don't like the looks of this at all

Matt: I think you should go and warn the Bakugan Battle Brawlers about Demon's condition

Murucho: Will do!

* * *

**Will Tai ever get on Devil's good side?**

**What are the three balls of light in the sky?  
**

**Find out on the next 'More Than One World'  
**


	4. Bad news Readers

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
